


With You

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabé invites Obi-Wan to spend winter solstice with her...and then chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Sabé bent over, lighting the candle and then smiled to herself as she backed away. She’d asked Obi-Wan to meet her for dinner so that they could celebrate together the winter solstice. Normally, she would be home with her sisters and nieces, and her parents, celebrating with them but this year, Sabé wanted to celebrate with the man she loved.

Sabé looked around her small cottage. She’d spent the whole day, cleaning it and then setting up the decorations and after that was done, cooking the food that she’d prepared the night before. She only had to leave one or two times to get some minor things but above all, the whole place was perfect. Sabé glanced at her wall chrono and nearly fell out of her chair.

She’d been so busy preparing everything that she barely had the time to fix herself up. Sabé quickly ran upstairs to the loft, and picked out a satin dress, fixed her hair, and applied some make-up.

When she came back downstairs, Obi-Wan stood in the living room. She’d expected him to wear his Jedi tunic to dinner but he’d found trousers and a clean shirt to wear. His eyes wandered around the cottage until they settled on Sabé, who was standing on the stairs, staring back at him.

Sabé walked down the stairs and confronted Obi-Wan. She stood there, still staring at him and laughed to herself.

“What?”

“I didn’t think you had other clothes in your wardrobe, other than those boring Jedi tunics and cloaks,” she said, “but you look handsome, Ben.”

Obi-Wan smirked and looked Sabé over. Sabé twirled a bit, showing off her dress. It was a long flowing black dress with loose ruffles on the bottom and strapless top. “You’re beautiful, Sabé.” Sabé blushed and then guided him over to the table that she’d set up.

~~

After dinner, Obi-Wan and Sabé sat in front of the fireplace. Sabé lied down in his arms, staring into the fire. Suddenly, she rose and grabbed something from the kitchen and walked back to the fireplace.

“I got this for you,” she said and presented to him the wrapped gift. “At first, I wasn’t sure what to buy you because Jedi don’t have too many possessions but it’s tradition this time of the year, to give a present to the one you love.”

Obi-Wan smiled and started to unwrap the present as Sabé knelt down, wishing he’d just tear the thing open already. Sensing her thoughts, Obi-Wan tore off a huge piece of paper and then started to tear off the wrapping paper madly until it was totally unwrapped.

“Ice sculpture of a dancing princess,” she said, “When I bought it, the merchant said that even though it was beautiful, there was a really sad story that went along with it. The dancer loved so much to dance in the snow every winter and then once winter, she stayed out too long and froze to death,” Obi-Wan was silent, Sabé drew back and moaned. “You hate it, don’t you?”

“Oh no,” Obi-Wan said quickly, “It’s a terrible story but a sweet gesture; I just feel bad because I don’t have anything for you.”

“That’s all right, Ben,” Sabé whispered and then stood up, noticing something white outside. Obi-Wan left the sculpture on the dinner table and joined Sabé by the window.

“How can it snow? It’s never snowed on Naboo, especially this time of the year,” Sabé cried and then looked at Obi-Wan suddenly. “Do you want to go outside?”

~~

Obi-Wan ducked behind the fort he’d constructed. He couldn’t see Sabé anymore but he knew she was still near. The Jedi stretched his senses, looking for her and then he noticed some movement by the trees but it was only a small animal, ducking into an underground burrow.

Sabé smiled to herself as she snuck up behind the Obi-Wan but was surprised when he turned around and grabbed her by the waist, tackling her to the ground. Sabé giggled helplessly as Obi-Wan tickled her. They rolled to the middle in front of Sabé’s house and lied there together in the snow.

Sabé giggled some more even though Obi-Wan had stopped tickling her. Ben smiled, wiping away from snowflakes from her brown hair and then leaned down, and kissed Sabé. Sabé kissed him back but grabbed a large ball of snow and slid it down Obi-Wan’s shirt. Obi-Wan shivered and pulled away, feeling the snow slide down his back.

“You’re going to pay for that, milady,” he warned her jokingly, and stood up, rolling some snow into a ball and throwing it at her as she stood up from the ground.

She was appalled. “That was to get you back for tackling me, Jedi,” she spat back, and knelt down, fixing herself two snowballs.

Obi-Wan quickly ducked before both snowballs hit him and then he tackled her again. Sabé screamed as her came at her and then swung her around in the snow, kissing her again as they both fell down together.

They lay there for some time until Obi-Wan stood up, and helped Sabé to her feet and they both walked back inside the cottage.

The End


End file.
